


Four Ficlets, Two Couples

by Gangstertogangster



Series: Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: From a tumblr ask from a kidfic prompts meme I reblogged, the quotes I was given to write ficlets for being:"Mmm…She’s your kid before 5 AM""Are you sure you don’t want me to drop her off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing her off alone""Rrgh. I dunno. Could we just sand down all of the sharp corners? Would that be possible?""You know, I’m really glad that she just came out and told us."I was asked to do them for both Shadymariah and Shadyche
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Darius "Comanche" Jones, Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Series: Fic Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Shadymariah

Honor began to cry and cry out of nowhere. It was 3 AM and the whole house was asleep, at least up until then. The brownstone was filled with her wailing. Mariah’s eyes ached as she lay awake.

She did not get any sleep. Not that night, or most nights as of late. She’d never taken care of a baby before, so she deeply underestimated the lack of sleep she’d get.

Hernan lay next to her, equally sleep deprived. His eyes were red and his face was unshaven. His daughter’s crying felt louder than any police siren he’d ever heard before. He looked over at his wife and said, “She’s awake, huh.”

“Mhm…” Mariah answered, “So go get your kid and shut her ass up.”

“OUR kid,” Hernan corrected, “Besides, I stayed up most of the night while you got more sleep.”

“Mmm…She’s your kid before 5 AM, baby,” Mariah said, raising her eyebrows and patting him on the cheek. She turned and tried to shut her eyes again.

Hernan groaned as he stretched and got up to go try and calm their daughter. Mariah murmured a half-hearted “Appreciate it,” as she rested her head back on her pillow.

* * *

Mariah called to her husband from the living room, just before she could settle down with the new issue of the New Yorker. She asked him,“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop her off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing her off alone.” 

Hernan smiled, went over to his wife. He knelt down next to her and kissed her. “You have that meeting coming up, baby, and I got this.” 

Mariah snorted. “Where is Honor now?” She asked. 

“She’s still getting ready. She wants to look good for the first day of kindergarten.” 

Just after he said that, Honor came bounding down the stairs of the brownstone in her new pink dress. She had matching pink lacy socks and had gotten her nails painted a matching color the day before. 

“Papi, let’s go! I don’t wanna be late!” 

Hernan smiled at Honor and whipped out his phone to take some pictures. Mariah even put her magazine down and went over to look at her daughter. 

“Look at you, grown-ass lady! You look so elegant!” Mariah cooed. 

“Don’t use the word ‘ass’ at the school, OK?” Hernan asked. Honor reluctantly nodded. 

Mariah began to tear up as she looked upon her daughter in her new school clothes looking all happy and smiling. Hernan softly chuckled to himself. 

_She’s not lasting through this either, _he thought as he took some more pics of his wife and kid, trying not to think about the actual moment he’d be dropping her off. 

* * *

Honor began to cry as she rubbed at her scraped hand. She was sobbing as she stood before the coffee table in the living room. She was seven years old but it hurt like hell all the same. 

Hernan, hearing his daughter crying loudly, rushed over and knelt down to her level. 

“Baby, what happened?” He asked, worried. The tears were streaming down her cheeks but only half visible because of the ray-bans she insisted on wearing. He swiftly removed them from her face, just as he used to do for himself. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout. 

“I was just trying to go to the kitchen and the table cut me!” Honor cried. 

“The table?” Hernan asked, confused. 

Honor nodded, gesturing to the living room coffee table with its pointy edges.

Hernan sighed, took his daughter’s hand. He looked at the scrape. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, we just gotta get you some ointment and a band-aid, alright?” 

Honor nodded, though tears still fell from her eyes. He wiped her eyes with his hand, like he did for his wife. 

“The Disney princess kind, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Honor sniffled. 

He picked her up, carried her to the downstairs bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet, took out a band-aid and neosporin, rubbed the cream over the wound and then gingerly placed the band-aid over it. 

“Hey papi?” Honor asked, still clinging to him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you kiss it to make it better?” 

Hernan smiled, nodded, took her hand and kissed the band-aid over where the small scrape on the palm of her hand was. 

“Gracias, papi,” Honor smiled. 

“I got you,” Hernan replied, kissing her forehead. He set her down gently and she ran to the kitchen. 

“Be careful!” Hernan called after her. 

Just then, Mariah came through the front door. Honor, not heeding her father’s advice, ran towards her and surprised her with a hug. Snuggling against her mom’s fur coat was always a nice feeling. 

“Baby, you don’t need to scare me, I just got in!” Mariah exclaimed. Her first instinct was to push her daughter away, but she resisted and scooped her up in a hug. 

“Mami, I cut my hand on the stupid table in the living room!” Honor said. 

Mariah laughed. “You? My little lioness? Cut on a coffee table?” 

“It was way too sharp, mami! And I just wanted to get a snack ‘cause I’m way hungry! But papi made it all better,” Honor explained. 

“He’s good at that, ain’t he?” Mariah smiled. Honor buried herself in the fur coat. Mariah let her, for a moment. Then gently moved her away, saying, “Go get yourself that snack, I need to talk to papi.” 

Hernan appeared, almost as if he materialized out of thin air, as he tended to do so long ago. Honor started to run past him, but then caught sight of his warning look and slowed down. 

“New coffee table?” Hernan asked. “It’s old, anyway.” 

“Rrgh. I dunno,” Mariah groaned, “Could we just sand down all of the sharp corners? Would that be possible?” 

Hernan scoffed. Mariah looked at her husband, feeling a little bad. 

“Fine, it’s just a coffee table. Family first, anyway, right?” 

Hernan nodded, kissed her gently on the lips. She removed her coat, hung in the closet coat rack, just as Honor called out “Can one of you get me a snack? And my shades? I don’t wanna go near the coffee table!”

Mariah scoffed, “Spoiled little brat…” but she couldn’t help but smile. 

“She takes after you, you know,” Hernan teased. Mariah swatted at him. 

* * *

Mariah was trying to steady her breathing and not instinctively go for the liquor. Hernan had his hands on his wife’s arms.

“She’s gay, that’s all fine and whatever, but the kid of That Heifah? That cyborg bitch? Hernan, you can’t want this!”

Hernan took a deep breath, staring intently at his wife. “Baby, this’ll make it harder for Misty to come after us. Besides, we want our daughter to be happy.”

Mariah scoffed. She folded her arms, scowling at her husband. “Hernan, this is some bullshit. First Tilda goes for Bushmaster, now THIS?”

Hernan groaned, exasperated. He tried again, stroking her face with one hand. “Baby, hey, just because they’re girlfriends, don’t mean you need to start making spa dates with Misty Knight.”

“Hernan I swear to God…”

“Look. This ain’t that big. We’ll make it work. You tell me all the time how Mabel wouldn’t let you do shit. Don’t be her.”

Mariah gave him the dirtiest look. She growled, “but I was always grateful for her! You don’t bring her up here!”

Hernan lowered his head. He was a little ashamed at having brought up Mama Mabel. He looked back to Mariah, said “OK, I messed up there.” Mariah snorted at that. Hernan continued, “Just listen to me when I say that we will get through this together. Honor told us, so she’s trusting us to be there for her. Trust me on this, all I’m asking you.”

Mariah looked at him, petulant, but softening slightly. She nodded slowly. He looked at her face for a signal, and as soon as she gave it, he pulled her in for a hug. She returned the embrace.

“You know, I’m really glad she just came out and told us,” Hernan said softly to her.

Mariah murmured into his chest, “Told you, you mean.”

“You know what I mean,” Hernan responded, “she wanted me to tell you because she was worried.”

“Better than her lying or some shit…” Mariah said, trailing off.

“That’s what I’m saying, baby,” Hernan said, holding her tighter and kissing her head.


	2. Shadyche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of a shortcut and gave Shades and Comanche an adopted son, as opposed to the adopted daughter I have with Shades and Mariah, named for Shades' comic book son.

Victor began to cry incessantly. He was a month old and would not get any rest. Darius and Hernan tag-teamed pretty well, though they could not get a wink of sleep between the two of them. The apartment had Victor’s loud sobs bouncing off the walls harder than any bass off the stereo might. 

Hernan and Darius, that night, lay in their bed bleary eyed and both near the point of passing out. 

“B, I took Vic for most of the night. It’s your turn,” Darius complained, turning over on his side to face Hernan. Hernan huffed, rolled his eyes. 

“Che. I had most of last night. And I got home late tonight,” Hernan pointed out. 

“But I got the rest of last night while you slept, man,” Darius responded, “Return the favor and I’ll get breakfast. I need some kind of sleep. And your kid needs you.” 

“OUR kid,” Hernan corrected. 

Darius rolled back over to sleep, mumbling, “Mmm…he’s your kid before 5 AM.” 

Hernan got up, stretched, and muttered, “I’m holding you to that breakfast deal.” He kissed Darius on the head and went to go calm their son. 

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop him off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing him off alone,” Hernan called out to Darius, who was pacing around the living room as Victor got ready. 

“I got this, B,” Darius replied, still hyper from the extra cup of coffee he drank, “Besides, I thought you had that arrangement.” 

Hernan rolled his eyes at his husband’s answer. “I do, but I can put it off. Our son’s first day of kindergarten…”

“I got this, how many more times do I gotta repeat it?” Darius wondered, a little annoyed. Hernan went over to him and kissed him. 

Victor raced out of his room, wearing a nice grey sweater and some khakis. Hernan and Darius both beamed at their son. 

“Hey, you look all bougie, kid,” Hernan grinned, ruffling Victor’s hair. Victor laughed. 

“Bad and boujee, more like,” Darius said. “Fresh to death!” 

Hernan laughed and took his phone out of his pocket. He snapped some photos of Victor, and then of Darius and Victor together. 

“Why isn’t papi coming?” Victor asked Darius as they were about to head out of the apartment. 

“Your daddy is all emo, he cries too much, that’s why I’m dropping you off today, Vic,” Darius smiled. 

Hernan groaned, shook his head, kissed his husband and son goodbye. He tried not to think about how he actually might start crying if he were to come along. 

* * *

Victor was crying loudly as he held his arm, trying to suck at the wound to make the pain go away. 

Darius heard his son’s cries, and rushed over to the five year old. “Hey little man, what’s wrong?” 

“I got hurt from the table!” Victor cried, continuing to suck at the wound. Darius took the boy’s arm, though Victor tried to resist at first. 

“Daddy, it hurts! It’s a big red line!” 

“It’s a little scrape, we’ll get it all fixed, B,” Darius assured him. 

Hernan came over from the kitchen, concerned. “Vic, you good?” 

Victor started to cry again, saying, “Papi, the table wants to hurt me!” 

Hernan shook his head, kneeling down to his son’s level. He picked up the boy, assuring him, “Hey, hey, no table wants to mess with you. We’ll get you some ointment and a band-aid and you and dad can chill until dinner’s ready.” 

Victor hiccupped. Darius couldn’t help but laugh at that as he went to the bathroom to get the band-aid and the neosporin. 

Hernan carefully applied the neosporin and gingerly applied the band-aid over the wound. 

“Kiss it also!” Victor cried. 

Hernan obliged, and the boy smiled wide. Darius kissed it next, saying, “so you get extra-better, king.” 

“Can we watch Spongebob?” Victor asked. Darius smiled, nodded. Hernan said, a little guilty, “I gotta finish up dinner, you guys go ahead.” 

“Go on over to the couch but be careful not to bump against the table, little man,” Darius cautioned. Victor crept over. 

The two men laughed at that. Darius turned to his husband and said, “Maybe we should just get rid of that damn coffee table. Vic’s 4 and it’s a hazard.” 

“Rrgh. I dunno,” Hernan answered, “Could we just sand down all of the sharp corners? Would that be possible?” 

Darius just rolled his eyes. Hernan sighed, relenting. 

“Fine,” Hernan said, “We’ll get a new table.” Darius smiled, kissed his husband gently, then went over to the couch to join their son. 

* * *

“B,” Darius said to his husband, “You think that the punishment was too harsh for Vic?”

Hernan rolled his eyes. “Look, he told us he got into a fight at school. He’s just got his ass a time out.”

Darius sighed, said, “Yeah. I mean what if he was just standing up for himself?”

Hernan scoffed. “I don’t want him going to juvie like we did. Besides, since when do you go soft on the kid?”

“We got into fights with punks all the time, growing up,” Darius recalled.

“Because we had to, that’s the difference. You spoil him.”

Darius reached for Hernan’s hand, held it. “I just want our son to feel like he won’t be punished for coming clean. You know, I’m really glad he just came out and told us.”

Hernan nodded, kissed him softly. “Yeah, me too. I’ll talk with him, find out his side of the story. Then can you get off my back?”

It was now Darius’ turn to roll his eyes.


End file.
